Journey to the Digiworld
by Geo Fighter
Summary: This fanfic is my first so please don't flame this story is a Journey to the Stars, Digimon crossover. The story takes place right after they save the digiworld in season 1AN this is an Alternet Universe
1. Chapter 1

(Yes I reloaded because some grammar errors and I added some description to the characters.)

Geo Fighter: This is the disclaimer part/ thanking part first I'd like to thank my friends for helping me come up with this story

Tsunami: Geo isn't it time for our date?

Geo Fighter: Yes Tsunami um Magnaman could you take over?

Magnaman: Of course.

Geo Fighter and Tsunami leave in a hurry.

Magnaman: Ok Geo does not own Digimon if he did he wouldn't write fanfiction would he? He does own the characters from his personal story Journey to the Stars, the characters are: Duncan (also known as Geo Fighter his username is based off the story), Sasami (Also known as Tsunami), and Cass (Also known as Magnaman)

Geo Fighter's voice: Magnaman start the movie I mean Fanfic.

Magnaman: Fanfic time.

_**Journey to the Digiworld**_

_By Duncan Klysh (AKA Geo Fighter)_

"Huh? What's happening to me?" exclaimed a boy, wearing a black Tee shirt, camouflage pants and blood red trench coat with blood red flames at the bottom, as he was sucked into a vortex and unceremoniously dumped on the ground. "This sure doesn't look like Tokyo to me!"

The boy saw some other kids standing around talking, so he went up to them and asked "Hi, where are we?"

A boy said, "My name is Takeru Takaishi and you're in the Digital World."

"The Digital World? What's that?" asked the boy.

"It's a world full of creatures named Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short," replied a boy wearing goggles. "I'm Taichi Yagami, by the way, but you can call me Tai. I'm 11 years old. What's your name?"

"I'm Duncan Klysh, and I'm 16."

Tai introduced him to the other kids. "You've met Takeru-Kun, but we call him TK. TK is 7."

TK grinned taking over, "Sora Takenouchi is 11 and Mimi Tachikawa is 10 " Duncan looked at two girls talking.

"My sister Hikari Yagami is 8" Tai pointed out a young girl playing with a cat.

"And that is Koushirou Izumi also know as Izzy, and my brother Ishida Takaishi we call him Matt."TK said pointing to a boy messing with a computer and one playing a Harmonica.

"Finally that is Jou Kido we call him Joe,"Tai said pointing to a kid with glasses and a survival pack, finishing up the Who's who, "We're all part of a group called the Digidestined. If you're here, then you must be a Digidestined. Where were you before you got here?"

"I was in Tokyo, but I live in Okinawa, Japan," replied Duncan.

"Didn't you ever hear about Digimon?"Izzy asked.

"No, I don't think so," said Duncan, thoughtfully.

"That's strange everyone knows about Digimon the whole world has seen them, many times."

"I haven't, wait," Duncan exclaimed, "Back were I come from there was a really old show called Digimon but the show was about 100 years old,"he snickered, "good things die hard."

"Well, looks like you're one of us, anyway," said Izzy confused for the first time in a really long time. "But you don't have a partner Digimon yet." He gestured towards a tree, underneath which some small animal-like things were playing.

"Wow!" said Duncan, "They look like strange animals."

"Of course! Each Digimon has its own type."

"Like my partner Agumon, he's a dinosaur! And Sora's Biyomon is a bird!" said Tai beside Duncan. Looking down, he saw Tai standing next to him.

"Look!" exclaimed Kari, pointing. Something was running towards Duncan. It stopped.

"Hello!" it said. "My name is Palamon! I"m a Wolf Type Digimon! I'm your partner! Look, here's your Digivice!" It handed him a small blood red and black device. Duncan was excited.

"I'm really a Digidestined!" he exclaimed. "Wow!" Then Duncan looked at his watch.

"Hey I have an idea to figure some things out," Duncan said he pushed a button on his watch and a 3D holographic display came into view.

"Wow!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What?" he then noticed they didn't have watches like his, "Why don't you guys have Holowatches?"

"What's a Holowatch?" Mimi asked.

"What you don"t know?" a chorus of "No's" were heard, "But everyone has Holowatches I mean they replaced cellphones, laptops, and ID cards," then he noticed something, "Um you guys haven't happened to meet someone named Sasami or Cass have you?" Duncan asked them.

Tai looked around his little grope of 8, all of them shaking there heads, "No who are they?" he asked.

"They're my friends, hang on I'll try to call them," Duncan said, he began typing away at the holographic display, "What the heck?" Dillon said after a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked Duncan.

"The watch isn't getting a signal at all and it shouldn't be possible, maybe I can lock on to Sasami-Chan and Cass-Kun's signals," Duncan began typing again, "Got it it's about 300 Kilometers to Sasami-Chan and another 350 Km to get to Cass-Kun, I got to go it was nice meeting you guys," Duncan said getting up.

"Wait a minute," Kari said, "Tai shouldn't we help him?"

"Ya us digidestined stick together, so we'll go with you," Tai said and the other kids just nodded there heads.

"Kay, but it's not my fault if you get hurt," Duncan said.

"Don't worry our Digimon will protect us," TK says.

"What ever, hey Palamon, You'll protect me if I need it right?" Duncan asked the little wolf looking digimon in a corny voice but still being nice.

"Of course I'm your partner now," the little wolf like digimon said.

"Cool," Duncan said, "Well let's go!" Tai and Duncan said at the same time. They looked at each other, "Thats my line," Duncan said.

"No it's my line because I'm the leader," Tai said.

"Ya but I'm older and the leader of my group," Duncan said.

Kari hating to see people fighter butted in, "How about you both be the leaders and work together?" she asked.

"Well I guess I can do that," Duncan said, "But I get to fight any evil digimon we run into."

"Oh ya and how are you going to fight them with sticks and stones?" Tai said.

"I have my ways," was all that Duncan said, "Lets get going Sasami-Chan is already coming this way and Cass-Kun has already moved 50Km in our direction." Duncan finished up after looking at his watch.

They all began walking in the direction Duncan pointed. "Hey Duncan-San how did your friend Cass-San move 50Km in a few minutes?" Izzy asked Duncan.

"You can ask him when we meet up with him ok Izzy-San?" Duncan told him.

"Fine, oh ya when did you come from?"

"When? well the year is 2106, why?"

"2106, well I think you and your companions were sent back in time, the current year is 1998," Izzy explained to him.

Duncan's watch suddenly burst out in song, "What a call from Cass-Kun but I got no signal earlier," Duncan said pressing a button on his watch bringing up the figure of a young boy no older than Duncan in a holographic display, "Hi Cass-Kun, how'd you get a signal?" Duncan asked the figure.

"I reconfigured my suite to act as an antenna with Sasami-san's help," the display said, "I'm going to bring her to you, kay?"

"Ok, oh and expect company," Duncan told the figure.

"Kay know or not know?

"Not know," Duncan said in a very serious voice.

"Right see you in a few minutes," the display said diapering.

"Kay guys Sasami-Chan and Cass-Kun will be here in about 10 minutes so who wants to play a game?" Duncan said turning of his watch after looking at his tracker program.

"Um Duncan-San how can they cover so much ground in such a short amount time?" Tai asked.

"I'll explain when they get here. Hey what's that?" Duncan asked pointing at something in the sky.

Izzy pulled out his laptop and began typing, "Oh no it's a Gigadramon here are the stats it's an Ultimate Level digimon his Gigabyte Wing will knock you out of the sky."

"Right, everyone let's digivolve," Tai said. Everyone nodded, except Duncan who had no clue what was going on.

**Agumon **digivolve to **Greymon**

**Gabumon **digivolve to **Garurumon**

**Gomamon **digivolve to **Ikkakumon**

**Biyomon **digivolve to** Birdramon**

**Tentomon **digivolve to** Kabuterimon**

**Palmon **digivolve to** Togemon**

**Patamon **digivolve to** Angemon**

"Um what the heck is going on?" Duncan asked Izzy.

"Digimon can do something called Digivolve they change shape and grow more powerful I don't even understand it completely."

"Alright everyone let's go," Tai yelled.

Palamon walked up to Duncan, "Let's help to," it said.

"Right," Duncan held up his digivice, nothing happened, "Um Tai how do I make it work?"

"You usually need to be in danger for it to work the first time,"Tai told him.

"Oh in that case I have no choice," Duncan pressed a button on his watch in a short flash of light his clothing changed from street clothing to a Blood red kimono top with black trim and blood red cargo pants, "Change," Duncan's hair slowly changed from black to white, his eyes went blood red, two wolf ears grew out of his head as his normal ears disappeared, he then sprouted bat wings from his back. Duncan then pulled out a strange object it had two circles at ether end of a shaft that his two hand held in a sword like stance, "Sword of Destiny," the circles split in half to form a sort of hilt, a blade about 6ft long erupted, at the other end the circles split like at the top and a inner circle showed.

The digidestined all stared at him in awe. Joe then said, "You're a digimon?" Izzy started typing through his digimon database,"He doesn't show up in the database so he doesn't seem to be a digimon."

Duncan looked over at them, "No I'm not a digimon, I'm a hanyo I'll explain when this guy is taken down." He jumped into the air and flew off at the Gigadramon.

After getting over the shock Tai told the digidestined to go and help Duncan.

Hahahahaha cliff hanger don't worry Duncan's powers will be explained next chapter also please I beg of you review I need reviews to tell me what's good or bad and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Geo Fighter: Ello guys anyone reading this please I beg of you post reviews because I got only 1 review and I got sad and couldn't write well now I'm out of my rut but I still would like reviews because I review your story's when I read them and it would be a big confidence booster.

Tsunami: Ya and if you don't review I will come after you and beat you up till you do.

Magnaman: Tsunami don't scare the readers away even though I will do the same and I got mini guns so mine would hurt more.

Geo Fighter: Guys I don't want to scare away my one reviewer so please stop but I would like reviews and I don't know how long I can hold them back.

Tsunami: That's right he can't keep me back by hugs alone

Geo Fighter: What about kisses (Geo Fighter begins making out with Tsunami.)

Magnaman: Well since they're having fun I'll take care of the disclaimer

Random Voice: NO I will

Magnaman: Who are you?

Random Voice: (Walks out from the shadows) It's me TK

Magnaman: Hi TK go a head and do the disclaimer while I try to pry Geo and Tsunami of each other.

TK: Ok my friend Geo Fighter does not own Digimon if he did then he would have made mine and Kari's relationship much more prominent and in the English version there would be no way for Davis to even get close to being able to get Kari.

Geo Fighter: Damn straight (Goes back to making out with Tsunami)

Magnaman: Fanfic time (Hits the play button an a remote, at the same time Geo and Tsunami stop making out and start watching the fanfic.)

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**Journey to the Digiworld**_

_By Duncan Klysh (AKA Geo Fighter)_

"In that case I have no choice," Duncan pressed a button on his watch in a short flash of light his clothing changed from street clothing to a Blood red kimono top with black trim and blood red cargo pants, "Change," Duncan's hair slowly changed from black to white, his eyes went blood red, two wolf ears grew out of his head as his normal ears disappeared, he then sprouted bat wings from his back.

Duncan looked over at them, "No I'm not a digimon, I'm a hanyo I'll explain when this guy is taken down." He jumped into the air and flew off at the Gigadramon.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The digidestined got on there respective digimon except for Kari who got on with TK.

"Everyone let's go!" Tai yelled. The digimon and there partners all took off after Duncan.

"Gigabyte Wing," Gigadramon yelled as energy hit Duncan causing him to fall from the sky and making his sword to go back to the little handle thing and go into his pocket.

---------------------------------------------------------------

On the ground Palamon watched as his new partner plummeted to the ground, "No I can't let this happen I just got a new friend and he's dieing already, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" Palamon screamed. Duncan's digivice started to glow and a bright light flew out of it and hit Palamon.

**Palamon **digivolve to **Geomon**

---------------------------------------------------------------

A streak of red flashed by and grabbed Duncan. Duncan opened his eyes and saw a he was flying on the back of a ninja like thing that had bat wings. "Who are you?" Duncan asked.

"I'm Geomon I digivolved when you were hit and I saved you, are you okay?" the digimon said.

"Yes now lets go kick this guy's butt," Duncan said hopping off Geomon's back and flying back into the fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while the fight wasn't going too good, Gigadramon had already knocked Izzy, Mimi, and Sora out of the fight, along with there digimon, Matt and Garurumon were trying to hit Gigadramon's wings, Tai and Greymon were just trying to hit him, Gatomon and Angemon were trying keep TK and Kari safe from Gigadramon's attacks.

Two streaks of blood red came out of nowhere hitting Gigadramon in the stomach, the streaks were Geomon and Duncan.

"Why do you digidestined protect these Demons they will bring nothing but evil to this world," Gigadramon coughed at the digidestined.

"They have done nothing wrong Duncan and Palamon have been nice and helped us you have done nothing but cause trouble," Tai screamed at the digimon.

Two figures appeared in the sky. There was a man in a blue suit, the suit had wings, two mini guns attacked to the shoulders, and a bald eagle picture on his chest. The other figure mas a young woman she had long blue hair but in two pony tails that went down to her knees, she wore Green top with blue sleeves, and a green skirt.

Duncan noticed these two figures and yelled at them, "What took you so long?"

The man in the blue suit yelled back, "Sorry had a malfunction that I had to patch up,"

Duncan grinned, "Tai, and everyone the calvary has arrived,' he told them.

"What ever let's finish this guy," Tai said.

The two figures arrived, "hey Duncan what's going on?" the girl asked.

"Defeat now, Explain later," Duncan said.

"Kay," she said.

"Hey Duncan do you know some were I can put her so I can fight," the man in blue asked.

"Ya, hey Geomon come here a for a minute," Duncan said calling the digimon over.

"Yes, Duncan what do you need?" Geomon asked.

"Can she ride you till Gigadramon is defeated?"

"Sure, hop on," the girl hopped literally form the guy in blue and on to Geomon.

"Good let's go," Duncan said flying at Gigadramon and hitting it in the face. Greymon hit him in the wing, Angemon and Gatomon were still defending TK and Kari, and Garurumon finally hit Gigadramon's other wing and the evil digimon fell from the sky.

"Final attack," Duncan said pulling his sword handle out and making the blade come out, "The cut of Destiny!" Duncan yelled at the top of his lungs. The sword glowed pure black Duncan flew down and sliced Gigadramon in half. The digimon turned into data and flew away.

---------------------------------------------------

Ya I know I said Duncan's past would be explained but the fighting took longer than I thought and also I thought it would be better to give a whole chapter to the past.


End file.
